Itami o kanjiru
by shion230
Summary: Sasuke sabe que Naruto sonríe como una forma de protegerse, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que por su culpa, el Jinchuuriki está lleno de heridas que amenazan con su existencia. ¿Harás algo antes que sea demasiado tarde Uchiha?


ITAMI O KANJIRU/SENTIR DOLOR

Prefacio.

A veces, no nos damos cuenta de nuestros propios sentimientos y terminamos hiriendo a los demás, nos cegamos por venganza o por odio y no escuchamos al corazón. Sasuke nunca quiso herir a Naruto, pero su ira y su dolor no le permitieron oír a su alma que clamaba por un poco de cariño por parte del rubio.

Sasuke era capaz de entender el sufrimiento de Naruto, pero nunca quiso tenderle una mano por miedo al rechazo, siempre mirándolo de lejos, tratando de transmitirle algo de apoyo, pero sin lograrlo, puesto que su amigo aparentemente sólo tenía ojos para la peli-rosa. Fue así como decidió enterrar sus sentimientos y se concentró en mejorar, sin embargo, Naruto se hacia cada vez más fuerte y el sintió que ya no podía estar a su lado, por lo que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se marchó en busca de poder y así proteger lo que más quería.

Los años que pasó con Orochimaru y Madara le hicieron olvidar todos los nobles sentimientos que poseía y con el tiempo creyó hacerlo, pero el dolor seguía allí, atormentándolo a cada segundo. Hubo noches en que no podía dormir y entonces recordaba la sonrisa de Naruto, sus constantes peleas y su idea tonta de querer llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha.

Esos pensamientos le iluminaban la noche y sólo asó podía conciliar el sueño, sólo Naruto tenía la capacidad de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero su venganza estaba primero.

El dolor estaba allí, el dolor lo controlaba y sólo el dolor podría llevarlo hasta Naruto…

**POV Naruto**

El murmullo tenue de tu voz me heló los sentidos; bastó que te acercaras para bajar la guardia y entregarme a la extraña y excitante sensación que me provocas.

Una de tus manos tocó mis mejillas humedecidas por el llanto y tu aliento rozó mi rostro causando estragos en mi mente. Tu mirada fija en mi me intimidó, observé como entrecerrabas los ojos y entonces supe que me besarías.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el ansiado contacto, pero no llegó a donde quería, sino que tus fríos labios tocaron mis ojos, luego hiciste un recorrido por mis mejillas, mi nariz y finalmente rozar mis labios. Fue algo inexplicable, tu boca se movía a la par de la mía al igual que tu lengua danzaba contra mi lengua, incluso podía sentir mi agitado respirar y el latir sobresaltado de mi corazón.

Las palabras sobraban, tan sólo quería que ese momento no acabara, no pude evitar susurrar un "te amo" y tu silueta se esfumó. Sentí un vacío que me desgarró el alma y partió en dos mi corazón; desde un principio sabía que era una ilusión, un sueño creado por mi subconsciente y mi dolido corazón.

—Sasuke—susurré con dolor contenido.

Una lágrima rebelde salió sin permiso bajando por mi rostro y entonces: Desperté. Una gran tristeza se apoderó de mí y me cortó la respiración. Traté de tranquilizarme, sin embargo, las imágenes dolorosas no me permitían calmarme. Comencé a hiperventilar; desesperado, intenté levantarme de la cama, mas, tropecé golpeándome en el frío suelo. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando y lo último que vi fue una silueta borrosa acercándose rápidamente hacia mí.

Fin POV Naruto

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura corriendo a socorrer a su amigo inconsciente. Era la quinta vez que Naruto hiperventilaba sin razón y ni ella ni Tsunade lograban conocer la causa de los continuos ataques.

—Naruto, trata de abrir los ojos por favor— dijo con voz lastimera. Colocó al rubio en la posición correcta y puso sus manos en la espalda del chico, un chakra verde le rodeo la mano y comenzó a curar.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y respiró de golpe, tratando de captar todo el oxigeno posible. Sakura lo sostuvo firmemente y le acarició la espalda.

—Clama Naruto, respira lentamente—indicó la peli-rosa, sobándole para que se tranquilizara. Lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama y en cuanto el Uzumaki se calmó la expresión preocupada de su rostro se calmó. Ayudo a su amigo a sentarse en la cama, en cuanto la respiración del Uzumaki se regularizó, se permitió hablar.

—Gracias Sakura—murmuró apenas.

—No puedes seguir así Naruto, tienes que decirnos porque ocurren estos ataques, sé que son a causa de una preocupación tuya y me gustaría saber…—

—A lo que viniste Sakura—interrumpió secamente, la chica bajó la mirada. El rubio tenía más que claro los sentimientos por su amigo Sasuke y si Sakura descubría esos sentimientos, no le iba a perdonar nunca, ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha mucho antes que el mismo se diera cuenta y tenía que anteponer los sentimientos de su amiga antes que los suyos. A demás, Sasuke nunca se fijaría en alguien como el.

—Pero…—

—Dime que necesitas—interrumpió cortante, la chica nuevamente bajó su mirada.

—Tsunade-sama tiene noticias sobre Sasuke-kun—

Naruto se levantó tambaleando un poco, pero recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente y emprendió camino a la torre Hokage seguido por la peli-rosa, quien no se atrevió a decir nada más, sólo contemplando la espalda de su compañero. Siempre atrás de el, siempre protegiéndola y ella no podía hacer nada por el en estos momentos mas que curarlo, si tan sólo Sasuke estuviera aquí…Tal vez la razón de esos continuos ataques sea Sasuke. Si lo analizaba bien, los síntomas había comenzando cuando Kakashi-sensei le había informado que el jinchuuriki había colapsado tras saber la noticia de que el Uchiha estaba en el libro bingo y que formaba parte de Akatsuki. Quizás, Naruto…Él y Sasuke… Miró a su amigo y la sorprendió una lágrima caer en su rostro, ladeó la mirada visiblemente afectada y luego sonrió tristemente volviendo a observar la fuerte espalda de su amigo, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que el había crecido ni de lo imponente que se veía. Bajó la mirada bastante avergonzada por mirar demás a su compañero y continuó con su deducción, si la intuición no le fallaba, el Uzumaki se había enamorado del que fue su mejor amigo y rival. El pensar eso le hizo comprender el lazo tan fuerte que unía a sus dos compañeros y lo doloroso que se sentía comprobar aquello.

Continuó su camino en silencio, recorriendo con la vista a su amigo, como si tratara de ver su alma, sin embargo, lo único que pudo pensar, era que ella siempre estaría y estará atrás de el, esperando que la protegiera como siempre ha sido; eso sonaba egoísta de su parte y daba a pensar que le gustab… ¡Oh por Dios! Ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, aquel que había despreciado en su infancia.

—Perdóname, Naruto—susurró sintiéndose culpable.

Naruto no la escuchó ni la miró, no quería que lo viera vulnerable, ni con una cara tan triste y melancólica. Llegaron a la torre Hokage y se precipitaron a la oficina de Tsunade, tocaron la puerta y escucharon la voz de la anciana permitiéndoles entrar.

El rubio respiró hondamente y borró de su rostro la mueca de dolor y mostró una sonrisa fingida, Sakura lo miró de reojo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Tsunade-baachan—nombró Naruto.

—Naruto, Sakura—pronunció la Hokage ignorando el insulto proferido por su niño consentido—hemos encontrado un rastro de Uchiha Sasuke a las afueras del país de las olas.

— ¿Y cuanto partimos?— preguntó Sakura tomando la mano de Naruto para darle fuerzas, ya que el estaba temblando.

—No se apresuren—.Le restó importancia al gesto de su alumna y miro al rubio de reojo— ya envié a un equipo Anbu tras su rastro. Les prohíbo que vayan en busca de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Pero baachan, somos sus amigos—protesto el Uzumaki visiblemente afectado.

—Eso ya no le importa a el, recuerda que intentó asesinarte, Naruto—argumentó la rubia

—…—.Naruto se encaminó hacía la puerta muy enfadado y la cerró de un portazo.

—Sakura, vigila a Naruto—ordenó la maestra de la Haruno.

—Si, Tsunade-sama—

El Uzumaki salió de la torre bastante enfadado, no sólo tenía que aguantar sus continuas crisis nerviosas, sino que también no le permitían ir en busca de Sasuke y en cambio enviaban a un equipo de asesinos dispuestos a matar a SU amigo sin la menor contemplación. Corrió hacia el campo de entrenamiento para poder desaparecer su frustración ante tal problema, comenzó a hacer taijustu, pero luego; enfureciendo aún más al pensar el lo débil que era al no poder traer de vuelta al Uchiha, entró en modo ermitaño y lanzó Rasengans terminando con la mayoría de los árboles arrasados por tal ataque. Ya pasada casi toda la tarde, el cuerpo del rubio le pedía a gritos que se detuviera mientras que su mente y su corazón estaban de acuerdo de que si paraba, estaría cada vez más lejos de Sasuke.

— ¡No es suficiente! —Gritó encolerizado apretando sus manos ensangrentadas por la cantidad acumulada de chakra, producto del Rasengan— ¡Aún soy débil, maldición! —.La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero a el no le importó, apretó sus puños y golpeó el suelo gritando repetidamente lo débil que era.

— ¡Naruto, ya detente por favor! —Suplicó la Haruno, quien había estado observándolo desde lejos—Te estas lastimando—.Se acercó a su amigo y al ver las lágrimas salir de su rostro, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de transmitirle algo de calor y quizás…sus sentimientos.

—Aún no, aún no…—susurraba sin estar consciente de la muestra de cariño que profesaba su amiga. Sus ojos vacíos miraban el suelo mientras sus manos sucias y heridas temblaban de ira contenida.

—Naruto, vamos a casa—persuadió la chica, el rubio ni siquiera se movió, por lo que la Haruno lo levantó y se lo llevó al departamento.

Allí, la chica curó las heridas de sus manos y le sacó las ropas empapadas dejándolo en boxers, se sonrojó al ver el bien formado cuerpo de su amigo, pero en esos momentos el necesitaba ayuda y debía concentrarse en apoyarlo. Le puso su pijama y lo arropó muy bien, luego le preparó el ramen que tanto le gustaba, pero el no lo tocó.

—Descansa, luego vendré a verte—dijo la chica, sin embargo, Naruto no le respondió, sólo se limitaba a ver el techo, la Haruno no tuvo más opción que dejar la habitación para tomarse un té en la cocina, sabía que Naruto trataría de hacer una locura y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a otro miembro de su equipo.

El Uzumaki no se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa hasta que el Kyuubi lo hizo reaccionar, se levantó de su cama y se vistió, tomó su mochila y la llenó de las cosas necesarias para una misión larga. Luego fue a la cocina y encontró a Sakura dormida sobre la mesa, con el te a medio tomar y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodando por su rostro. El chico la contemplo un momento, se acercó a su rostro y le limpió las gotas saladas.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan—le susurró con calma—perdóname por tener estos sentimientos.

—Naruto…Sasuke…—murmuró entre sueños. Naruto sonrió con tristeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Adiós…—

La Hokage se encontraba mirando unos archivos cuando un ave mensajera llegó hasta su ventana, cogió el papel y luego le dio de comer al halcón.

_"Uchiha Sasuke nos ha atacado y ahora se dirige hacia el límite de la aldea de las olas, necesitamos refuerzos"_

Tsunade arrugó el papel con impotencia, le pidió a Shizune que trajera a dos equipos Anbu mejores capacitados para las misiones y unos ninjas médicos para los heridos. Golpeó la mesa con furia y se masajeó las cienes, si no atrapaba al Uchiha pronto, quien sabe que cosas podría hacer Naruto para traerlo de vuelta, lo mejor sería poner a unos cuantos anbus para vigilar a su niño y así no se preocuparía tanto por el. El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante—dijo con su voz imponente, dos escuadrones Anbu se presentaron ante ella—los he llamado aquí por dos misiones importantes, primero, el escuadrón A partirá hacía la aldea de la ola, en los límites de esta se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke y el escuadrón B se encargará de la protección de Uzumaki Naruto, en estos momentos es prioridad tenerlo resguardado, no sabemos que podría ocurrir si llega a encontrar al Uchiha.

—Si Tsunade-sama—respondieron los ninjas, la rubia entregó los pergaminos con la información a los respectivos jefes Anbu.

Sakura despertó de sobresalto al oír el sonido de la puerta, se levantó a atender puesto que suponía que Naruto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, se sorprendió al ver un escudaron Anbu que rápidamente paso a la habitación del rubio encontrándose con la cama vacía.

— ¿Dónde está Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó el jefe del equipo.

—No lo sé, hace una hora estaba aquí—respondió la Haruno con angustia recorriendo el lugar— ¡No puede ser…!—exclamó al no encontrar sus implementos ninjas ni su ropa.

—Avísenle a Hokage-sama que el jinchuuriki ha escapado—ordenó el capitán—iremos en su búsqueda.

—Naruto…—susurró Sakura, cerró sus ojos fuertemente para contener su llanto.

En los límites del país del fuego se encontraba el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, rastreando en modo sannin el chakra de su amigo Sasuke, no podía perder mucho tiempo, ya que sabía que lo tratarían de capturar por su huida. Recordó que Tsunade había dicho que se encontraba en la aldea de las olas y emprendió camino lo más pronto posible, no quería perder un minuto más.

—Sasuke, te traeré de vuelta—dijo con determinación.

—Oye mocoso, hay 8 chakras distintos que nos siguen— avisó el demonio.

—Lo sé, de seguro Tsunade-baachan los envió—respondió apresurando el paso.

Sasuke y su grupo se encontraban bastante alejados de la aldea de la ola, había sido problemático eliminar a la mayoría de los Anbus de Konoha, ahora debían escapar porque seguramente mandarían refuerzos y ellos no tenían tiempo de pelear.

—Sasuke—llamó Juugo— ¿Crees que el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi…?

—No me importa—interrumpió secamente el Uchiha—"Si Naruto está cerca, lo más probable es que termine peleando con el, no puedo ignorarlo…"—pensó con molestia, hace años que había decidido olvidar ese lazo que mantenía con el Uzumaki, pero una parte de el no daba tregua y se empeñaba en hacerlo recordar ese sentimiento que nunca debió existir.

— ¿El jinchuuriki del Kyuubi? — Preguntó Karin.

—Aquel rubio guapo y escandaloso que conociste cuando te llevaron a Konoha—dijo Suigetsu.

— ¡Ah! Uzumaki Naruto, el del chakra cálido y luminoso—exclamó con emoción—todavía puedo sentir la calidez, pero el chakra del Kyuubi era demasiado oscuro y frío.

—Cierren la boca—ordenó Sasuke, harto de oír hablar de Naruto.

— ¡Que carácter! —Exclamó Suigetsu mostrando sus afilados dientes en una mueca divertida—deberías estar contento de que Karin se haya vuelto loca por el chico rubio.

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso? —protestó algo azorada la peli-roja.

—Si no te callas ahora mismo, te mataré—dijo secamente el Uchiha.

—Lo mejor será que descansemos—propuso Juugo mirando de reojo a Sasuke; quien apretaba sus puños tratando de controlar su ira— ¿Estas de acuerdo, Sasuke?

—Me da igual—contestó alejándose de sus compañeros para internarse en el bosque.

—Está más raro de lo normal—comentó Suigetsu, mas nadie lo escuchó porque Karin se había marchado en busca de agua y Juugo recogía madera para el fuego—vaya, me ignoraron.

Sasuke sintió un pequeño rastro de chakra, posiblemente de Naruto, no pudo evitar seguirlo sin pensarlo mucho, su cuerpo le exigía que fuera hacía el, sin embargo, se detuvo, su venganza estaba primero que el Uzumaki y tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, no había cabida para sentimientos tontos, pero el corazón no entiende razones y lo obligó a continuar con su camino. Conforme avanzaba, sus pasos se hacían más rápidos, llegando a correr a todo lo que daba su capacidad, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba ansioso por ver a Naruto, mas, para el era otro de sus encuentros tormentos que no llevarían a nada, pero el simple hecho de oírlo, de verlo, ya le causaba estragos en su mente, tan sólo tocarlo le provocaría una calidez que desearía tener para siempre. Luego de un tiempo, el chakra se hizo más perceptible, el Uchiha se detuvo ansioso, colocó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y activó su sharingan para estar atento a cualquier ataque.

—Al fin te encuentro, Sasuke—.Naruto bajo del árbol a una velocidad tan lenta para el peli-negro que podía ver las expresiones del rubio y contemplar sus bellos ojos azules.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Naruto? —pregunto apretando aún más sus nudillos.

—Esta será la última vez que te lo pediré—dijo con un tono tan serio que el Uchiha pensó que esa no era el Uzumaki—vuelve a Konoha conmigo.

—Ya deberías saber la respuesta—contestó fríamente.

—Si, lo sé—dijo resignado, cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente mirando fijamente a su rival, eso le causo un leve estremecimiento a Sasuke por lo que tuvo que desviar su mirada hacía otra parte que no fuera el rostro de aquel que traicionó—es por eso que quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí y espero que lo escuches atentamente.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó Sasuke desactivando el sharingan.

—Por que tiene que ver contigo—.Se acercó al Uchiha lentamente quedando a unos centímetros de el.

—Dilo rápido—.La cercanía del rubio lo ponía un poco nervioso, su corazón empezaba a bombear cada vez más rápido, su mente trataba de evitar esos sentimientos que luchaban por salir, pero Naruto no lo estaba haciendo fácil.

—Te amo—.Directo, claro y conciso, Naruto levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de Sasuke.

—…—El Uchiha estaba atónito, nunca pensó que Naruto tendría esa clase de sentimientos hacia el ni mucho menos que fueran tan fuertes. La mano del moreno era tan cálida, sus caricias eran tan reconfortantes que por un momento se permitió sentirlas.

Naruto observó que Sasuke cerraba sus ojos y se atrevió a seguir disfrutando de la nívea piel del Uchiha, rozando con su mano los labios, tocando su cabello, admirando la belleza de su rostro. Se acercó un poco más hasta sentir el cálido aliento del peli-negro, sentía su cuerpo estallar de emoción y su corazón no dejaba de saltar de felicidad, no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre, lo que fue el detonante para que Sasuke reaccionara.

—"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" Eres más repugnante de lo que pensé—.El peli-negro se alejó de Naruto y desenvainó su espada dispuesto a atacarlo.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué…?—.Naruto trató de acercarse, pero el Uchiha retrocedió mirándolo con asco y repulsión.

— ¿Creías que te iba a aceptar? Yo no soy como tu—dijo secamente, colocando su arma en el cuello de Naruto— ¿Me amas? Ja, permíteme reír. En primer lugar yo no nunca me fijaría en ti y en segundo lugar, eres un Jinchuuriki, nunca me involucraría contigo, sólo te tenía lastima.

—…—.El corazón de Naruto pareció detenerse de un solo golpe, su cuerpo se paralizó y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, su fleco tapo sus ojos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza—me lo imaginaba—rió visiblemente afectado, Sasuke lo miró sin inmutarse—un monstruo como yo no puede ser amado.

—Si era eso lo que tenías que decirme, yo me voy—.Guardó su arma y le dio la espalda a Naruto—No pierdas el tiempo y vete—.Comenzó a caminar sin percatarse que el Uzumaki se llevaba la mano al pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente—espero que esta vez desaparezcas de mi vida para siempre—.Lo miró de reojo, pero Naruto ya no estaba, una repentina sensación de culpa lo inundó, golpeó el árbol con ira tapando su rostro con una mano—lo siento, pero la muerte de mi hermano no puede quedar impune.

Naruto corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían, no quería que Sasuke lo viera débil ni mucho menos lo mirara con lástima, ya tenía suficiente con su desprecio. La lluvia no tardó en aparecer, confundiendo las lágrimas del Jinchuuriki con las gotas que caían raudas sobe el suelo, como si entendieran el dolor del chico.

El Kyuubi sonrió con sorna, aprovechando la situación miró con burla al rubio que trataba de controlar su respiración, mostró sus dientes y con su sonrisa siniestra llamó a su contenedor.

—Borrare tu sufrimiento, tan sólo déjame salir—mencionó con su voz ronca—mocoso, muéstrale a ese Uchiha nuestro verdadero poder.

—No te necesito—respondió dificultosamente, una punzada de dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas.

—Yo creo que si. Mírate, eres patético—.El Kyuubi comenzó a formar su característico chakra alrededor de Naruto—haré desaparecer ese sentimiento y lo reemplazaré por odio puro, así podremos destruirlo todo.

— ¡No te atrevas! —gritó como pudo, pero el chakra del demonio lo sofocaba.

—Es demasiado tarde, mi odio te controlará—.La energía roja se oscureció y adentró en el pecho de Naruto causando que este lanzara un gemido de dolor—Veo que hay nuevos juguetes para experimentar—añadió sintiendo el chakra del equipo Anbu.

—N…no lo hagas—susurró débilmente, sin lograr levantarse. El zorro no le contestó, se limitó a reír con mofa—Sasuke…—murmuró antes de salir de su mente mientras escuchaba la risa del Bijuu.

El escuadrón Anbu se detuvo frente al Jinchuuriki, se acercaron cautelosamente sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Naruto no se movía, estaba en campo abierto, permitiendo que la lluvia lo empapara y que el zorro manipulara su mente.

—Uzumaki Naruto, por ordenes de la Hokage tenemos que protegerte—mencionó cordialmente el capitán—tu huiste y eso se considera traición, por lo que Tsunade-sama no se enfadará si te matamos aquí—.Señaló al chico con su katana, mirándolo con desprecio.

—…—Naruto alzó la vista y observó la misma mirada que le dio Sasuke, el mismo odio que antiguamente los aldeanos le profesaban—"Después de todo lo que he hecho por ellos, aún me aborrecen" —pensó sintiendo lastima por si mismo.

—Mocoso, ellos deben morir—trato de persuadirle—los mataré por ti.

—Cállate—.El rubio se tapo los oídos, su respiración se irregularizó y no pudo mantenerse en pie.

— ¡Hasta nunca, monstruo! —exclamó con rabia uno de los Anbu, los demás ninjas siguieron a su capitán.

El rubio cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, pero este no llegó, abrió los ojos y encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo, el resto de los Anbu retrocedió. Naruto se miró a si mismo y observó que el chakra del zorro lo envolvía, su mente se nublo y el Kyuubi aprovechó para controlar la situación apoderándose del cuerpo de su contenedor.

El atardecer se hacía presente, Juugo vio la silueta de Sasuke acercarse, por lo que fue a su encuentro para preguntarle por el chico zorro, pero no se atrevió a decir nada cuando vio la expresión de su líder. Karin los recibió con un plato de miso y Suigetsu con sus típicos comentarios fuera de lugar, el Uchiha endureció sus facciones para evitar que sus emociones salieran a flote, por lo que la comida transcurrió calmadamente. Luego de reponer fuerzas, se adentraron en el bosque para descansar, pero Karin se inquietó por el chakra que aumentaba a cada segundo.

—Sasuke, este chakra es…—.La chica se abrazó a si misma, temblando por el despliegue de poder.

—Seguramente es el chico-Kyuubi—mencionó Suigetsu. Juugo miró a Sasuke, pero este les daba la espalda, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Cuando la lluvia paró, un hedor a sangre penetró por la nariz del último Anbu que quedaba vivo. Miró con temor al chico que se acercaba lentamente arrastrando la katana de su capitán, riendo siniestramente, el ninja trató de pararse, pero Naruto se lo impidió levantándolo con una sola mano.

—Humano miserable, pagarás todo el daño con tu vida—.La katana se posó en el cuello del herido Anbu, mientras que el Uzumaki miraba con sus ojos rojos centellantes de sangre e ira.

— ¡No, por favor perdóname la vida! —suplicó el Anbu al ver la sed de sangre y el oscuro chakra sofocarlo.

El rostro de Naruto formó una mueca de dolor, pero se desvaneció cuando enterró el arma en el cuello de su victima, salpicándole de sangre. Algo en el interior del rubio se resquebrajó y cuando se pudo dar cuenta, sus manos ya estaban manchadas con la muerte de gente inocente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hice? —gritó mirando sus manos ensangrentadas que vibraban por más.

—Es…lo que un monstruo como tú haría—susurró en su espalda el capitán del escuadrón—muere…—dijo furiosamente en su odio, enterrando una de las katanas en su espalda.

— ¡¿Qué…?—tartamudeó, miró su pecho que estaba atravesado por el arma. Su sangre corría por el filo de esta y de su boca comenzó a salir hilillos de sangre, sintió que el cuerpo de su adversario se desplomaba, pero no volteó.

—Morirás desangrado—comentó el Kyuubi—apresúrate y busca ayuda.

—No, morirás conmigo—declaró sacando con odio la espada causando que un gran chorro de sangre saliera de su pecho. Vomitó sangre, se llevó la mano al pecho para detener la hemorragia y comenzó a caminar sin tomar en cuenta los rugidos del demonio.

—Ya nada tiene sentido—murmuró dando pasos lentamente—moriré y ya nadie se preocupará por mi—.Sus ojos vacíos contemplaron un ave alzar el vuelo, sonrió— la próxima vez…cuando renazca…Si, déjame ser un pájaro…déjame ser un pájaro y así volar libremente por el cielo—.Alzó su vista hacia arriba, miró el último destello de luz y volvió a caminar fijando sus ojos en el camino—Si vuelvo a nacer de nuevo… ¡no quiero ser nada parecido a mí! —gritó con sus últimas fuerzas, luego se sumergió en la inconciencia.

Juugo miró una vez más a Sasuke, pero el parecía algo ido y no prestaba atención a las habituales peleas de Karin y Suigetsu. De improviso, la chica se detuvo, miró al Uchiha con preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasó, Karin? —preguntó Juugo al notar el desinterés de su líder.

—Es…Naruto, su chakra se está desvaneciendo a una cantidad alarmante—respondió al borde del pánico.

—No me interesa—habló secamente el Uchiha, pero sus manos temblaban por lo que Juugo se decidió a hablar.

—No finjas Sasuke, todos sabemos lo que sientes por el, así que no hace falta que te reprimas—dijo el peli-naranja colocando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke en señal de apoyo, los dos miembros de Taka asintieron.

—Yo no siento nada por Naruto—negó rotundamente.

—Mientras hablamos el chico puede estar muriendo—insistió Karin.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con saña, de igual forma se levantó corriendo hasta perderse de la vista de sus compañeros; quienes lo siguieron rápidamente sonriendo conformes a pesar de lo que podrían perder, unos mas que otros.

—"No mueras, no mueras" —pidió en su mente el último de los Uchiha. A cada paso que iba dando, el chakra de Naruto se iba perdiendo, la desesperación y el miedo controlaron la mente del peli-negro, por lo que aumentó la velocidad. Después de una hora se detuvo cuando vio la masacre que había allí, sin duda tuvo que haber sido Kyuubi porque el Naruto que el conocía no sería capaz de asesinar a alguien tan despiadadamente. Miro los rastros de sangre que se dirigían hacia el bosque y temió lo peor, sin pensarlo dos veces siguió las manchas rojas encontrándose a unos metros de él una imagen que jamás creyó ver: Naruto estaba inconsciente bañado en un charco de sangre, su cuerpo presentaba múltiples heridas y parecía no respirar.

Corrió a su lado, lo volteó encontrándose con el agujero en su pecho del cual emanaba mucha sangre, Karin acudió rápidamente tratando de controlar su hemorragia. Sasuke sólo pudo observar como la vida del que fue su mejor amigo irse tan rápidamente, el no quería eso…dijo mil veces que lo mataría, pero nunca lo logró por ese estúpido sentimiento que le impedía cumplir con su amenaza. ¡Esto no debería haber pasado nunca! ¡Se suponía que después de asesinar a los ancianos del consejo y a Madara, el volvería a Konoha! ¡Se suponía que el pelearía con Naruto y luego de una lucha en la que ganaría el, Naruto le sonreiría y le decía que lo alcanzaría tarde o temprano! ¡Se suponía que Naruto le besaría y el le correspondía y que luego se harían novios, que vivirían juntos! ¡Se suponía que estaría junto a Naruto toda la vida, no esto! Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de ver al rubio ¡Al fin sus sentimientos habían salido a la luz! Comprendió porque siempre lo había protegido, porque buscaba pelea sólo por llamar su atención, porque siempre pensaba en el…Se había enamorado de Naruto cuando tenía doce años y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero ya era tarde porque estaba perdiendo el único lazo que le quedaba y todo por su culpa.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló con odio, golpeando el suelo con sus puños—esto es mi culpa.

Juugo y Suigetsu no tenían palabras para describir la situación ni mucho menos sabían que decirle a Sasuke puesto que nunca lo habían visto actuar de aquella manera tan irreal. Karin miró de reojo a su líder y se concentró en salvarle la vida al rubio porque sabía lo importante que era para el Uchiha, podría ser una loca desquiciada por el, pero sabía cuando rendirse.

—Sasuke, hay que llevarlo a un hospital—advirtió la peli-roja—sólo logré administrarle los primeros auxilios.

—Está bien—contestó agriamente, levantó a Naruto y Taka marchó en busca de algún sitio cercano.

— ¿Que se supone que haremos si se somos ninjas renegados? —preguntó Suigetsu, todos pararon y miraron a Sasuke.

—Lo dejaremos en la puerta del hospital—dijo Sasuke retomando su camino.

Cuando la luna yacía en lo más alto del cielo, la luz del hospital en la aldea del té iluminaba el camino a los viajeros, la calma era cosa de todos lo días, pero un estruendo hizo correr al personal a la entrada de este, allí se encontraba un cuerpo iluminado por el destello de la luna permitiendo ver sus heridas y su cabello rubio, dos doctores y tres enfermeras se apresuraron a revisar su estado y lo llevaron rápidamente a cirugía. Desde lejos, cuatro figuras miraban el hecho desde el árbol.

—Me quedaré aquí—dijo Sasuke, los demás se alejaron entendiendo lo que su líder quería.

—Hasta otra, Sasuke—se despidió Suigetsu.

—Nos volveremos a ver—añadió Juugo.

—Salúdame a Naruto—dijo Karin, algo triste por separarse del sexy azabache.

En la torre Hokage llegaron los informes de las bajas y la desaparición de Naruto, por lo que de inmediato los ancianos del consejos tomaron cartas en el asusto, proclamando que la huida del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi era un acto de alta traición y debería ser castigado severamente, Tsunade ignoró la opinión de los viejos decrépitos y envió a todos los amigos del Uzumaki en su busca comandados por Kakashi, luego ya lidiaría con el molesto consejo.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Sakura? —Preguntó Kiba cuando salieron de Konoha, los demás miraron a la chica atentos— De seguro el consejo pedirá un castigo por la huida de Naruto.

—No lo sé—contestó preocupada evitando mirarlos—Shikamaru, dime que tienes algo en mente—pidió la peli-rosa avanzando hacia el.

—Tengo algo, pero necesito toda la ayuda posible—dijo el Nara, los demás asintieron.

—Shino, ¿tus insectos localizaron algo? —preguntó Shikamaru, el domador asintió.

—Debemos movernos rápido, el chakra de Naruto es muy débil—comentó el Aburame.

—"Eso aumentaría el riesgo de que el sello se debilite" —pensó Kakashi.

En el hospital de la aldea del té, Naruto se encontraba grave, los doctores dieron prioridad a su salud y no informaron a Konoha sobre el asunto hasta estar seguros de que sobreviviría por lo que eso le dio algo de tiempo a Sasuke para seguir junto a su amigo.

—Enfermera, informe a Konoha sobre el paciente y pida que lo trasladen a su hospital, aquí no tenemos los implementos necesarios para salvarlo—dijo el doctor, la chica asintió y salió de la habitación. El medico revisó una vez más al rubio y salió también.

—Mocoso, este no es el momento de estar dormido, debemos escapar de aquí—.El Kyuubi intentó despertar al chico, pero no reaccionaba—de seguro nos estarán buscando por los asesinatos de esos ninjas.

—Es tu culpa—susurró el rubio sin abrir los ojos, se sentía tan cansado que sólo quería dormir y no despertar nunca más.

— ¡Ah, que molestia! —masculló el demonio—mira, mocoso, el Uchiha esta afuera esperándote y tus heridas ya no son tan graves, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Para que? Si ya no tengo nada porque vivir—dijo ignorando lo que dijo el demonio.

—Por eso odio a los humanos, son tan débiles—.El Kyuubi aumentó el poder de su chakra para acelerar el proceso de curación y poder tomar el control del cuerpo de su contenedor—escucha Naruto, si vuelves a la aldea de mataran.

—Ya no me importa—respondió tomando sus ropas para salir de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Sasuke entrando por la ventana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? —.Naruto no volteó a verlo porque si lo hacía no sabría que hacer.

— ¿Uchiha? ¿Desde cuando eres tan cortante, Dobe? —.Sasuke se acercó al rubio, pero el no se inmutó.

—Desde que dejaste de existir para mí—respondió dolido, hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo, no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos felices que pasaba junto a su mejor amigo.

—No te creo—dijo con un tono amenazante, las palabras de Naruto le dolieron, su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia por ser tan ciego.

—No me importa que no me creas, mientras yo lo haga no habrá problema—dijo entre dientes, sus nudillos estaban tan apretados que se tornaron blancos.

—Naruto, yo…—

—No digas nada más—le cortó—si no te vas ahora mismo, no respondo.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches—

—Tu te lo buscaste—advirtió el Uzumaki propinándole un puñetazo que el Uchiha no esquivó.

—Me lo merezco por mentirte—reconoció Sasuke limpiándose el rastro de sangre que emanaba de su boca.

— ¡No me jodas! —gritó enfurecido golpeando nuevamente al azabache.

—Golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no hará que me vaya—dijo calmadamente, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules.

Naruto se lanzó en contra de su rival y lo botó al suelo sacando su frustración posicionándose encima de el, golpeándolo repetidamente hasta que sus puñetazos se iban haciendo cada vez más débiles. Sasuke sólo cerraba los ojos esperando a que terminara cuando una gota de agua que cayó sobre su mejilla lo hizo percatarse de que Naruto estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué me haces más daño? —pregunto tomando las solapas del traje del vengador.

—Porque quiero decirte la verdad—respondió sujetándole las manos e inclinándose hacia el para limpiar sus lágrimas, notó la tensión de Jinchuuriki y sonrió.

—Ya entendí que no me querías cerca de ti, que soy un monstruo, que nunca te fijarías en mi, que…—.Calló al notar lo cerca que estaba Sasuke de su rostro.

—Mentí—susurró contra sus labios, el Uzumaki se paralizó y entonces lo besó.

Fue algo inexplicable, algo que nunca en su vida había imaginado, los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y cálidos, embriagadores e increíblemente dulces. Las manos del moreno viajaron por el cabello del peli-negro situándose en la nuca de este para profundizar el beso, mientras que Sasuke estaba en la gloria, nunca pensó que sentir la cavidad de esa boca y la danza de sus lenguas le provocaría tantas sensaciones placenteras, a sus dieciséis años nunca había experimentado la excitación y las corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por su espina dorsal. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, el Uchiha envolvió al rubio en un abrazo protector, notando la calidez y los latidos sincronizados de sus corazones, comprendió lo que era amar con un solo beso y pensó que Naruto también lo entendía.

—No necesitabas hacer eso—dijo Naruto separándose del abrazo—se perfectamente que lo haces por lastima.

—Estás equivocado, yo…—

— ¡Déjate de excusas! Tu no sabes lo que dolieron tus palabras, no sabes como me siento—le gritó enfurecido—tu eras la única persona de la cual no quería escuchar que me odias. No quería tu desprecio ni tus humillaciones, yo deseaba desaparecer, yo…—.Una punzada de dolor impidió que continuara, su respiración se volvió irregular y empezó a hiperventilar, Sasuke lo sostuvo a tiempo, pero no podía parar la crisis del Uzumaki.

— ¡Naruto!—exclamó desesperado tratando de calmarlo, pero la sorpresiva llegada de los shinobi de Konoha y la enfermera lo sorprendieron.

—Llamaré a un médico—avisó la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

—Sasuke, aléjate de Naruto—ordenó Kakashi.

— ¡No! —se negó el Uchiha sosteniendo la mano de Naruto.

—No es hora de tus caprichos, Sasuke. Naruto esta teniendo otra de sus crisis—habló Sakura dirigiéndose hacia sus compañero. Recostó al oji-azul en el suelo y lo asistió, mirando de reojo la mano de Sasuke que apresaba fuertemente a su amigo, se concentró en aliviar al rubio. Los demás sólo miraban la escena bastante consternados, no entendían que estaba haciendo Sasuke allí.

—Esto es problemático—susurró Shikamaru—Sasuke—llamó el Nara—Naruto será juzgado por el consejo de ancianos.

—No lo permitiré—sentenció el Uchiha.

—Sakura-chan—susurró Naruto mirando a su compañera. Los demás voltearon hacia el Jinchuuriki.

—Naruto, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No te importa—respondió retirando bruscamente su mano.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes esas crisis? —preguntó ignorando la punzada de dolor al ver la actitud de SU rubio; si porque era del, ya lo había decidido.

—Desde que supo que estás en el libro bingo—

—Así que es mi culpa—susurró abatido.

—No te creas tanto Uchiha, no es por ti—dijo regañando a Sakura con la mirada—anda, vete de aquí y déjame solo. Ya me haz hecho bastante daño.

—Ya te dije que no—insistió—iré a Konoha contigo.

—Serás juzgado también, Sasuke—advirtió Kakashi.

—No importa, no me alejaré de Naruto de nuevo—dijo con determinación, los chicos no daban cabida a las palabras del vengador, pero Sakura si lo entendió.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido Uchiha—dijo Naruto, evitando mirar a Sasuke.

— ¿Quién me ha estado persiguiendo desde que me fui e insistiendo que volviera? —

—Ya te dije que no insistiría, puedes hacer lo que quieras—

—Entonces me iré contigo, ya lo decidí—respondió con prepotencia, Naruto tan sólo resopló. Después de una revisión por parte del doctor, emprendieron camino a Konoha, con Sasuke a un lado de Naruto, asesinando con la mirada a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos. Sakura a punto de golpear al Uchiha y Kakashi tratando de calmarla, los demás suspiraron.

Tsunade vació la quinta botella de Sake, esos estúpidos ancianos del consejo manipularon a todos los miembros con tal de salirse con la suya, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a su niño consentido.

—Ya verán esos viejos—murmuró golpeando la mesa.

—Tsunade-sama, el equipo de Kakashi llegó y también viene Uchiha Sasuke con ellos—anunció Shizune.

— ¿Uchiha también? Demonios, esto se complicará—

La aldea se reunió en torno a los consejeros, los ancianos empezaron a dictaminar los cargos que se le adjudicaban tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke, la Hokage no hacía más que lanzar maldiciones y pedirle perdón a su nieto adoptivo.

—Descuida Tsunade-baachan, estaré bien—trató de calmarle el rubio.

—Pero Naruto, ellos te matarán—

—Prometa que seguirá siendo la mejor de los Hokages—

—Naruto…—susurró sorprendida—te lo prometo—.Acarició el cabello del chico y luego lo abrazó.

—Tsunade, ¿Me permite un momento a solas con Naruto? —pidió el peli-negro, la rubia lo miró mal, pero acepto, dejándolos solos en aquella celda.

— ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? —

— ¿Me crees ahora? —

Naruto observó al Uchiha por un momento, los ojos negros y profundos no daban ningún signo de titubear, su vista se desvió a los labios del azabache. Se sonrojó al pensar en el beso que se habían dado, sacudió sus pensamientos, el no debía caer ante el nunca más.

—Esto no significa nada—dijo Naruto.

—Perdón—murmuró Sasuke.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó sorprendido, nunca en su vida había escuchado de su boca es palabra.

—Perdóname, tenía que vengarme y tu eras un impedimento—se justificó—no quise herirte, pero mi hermano no podía quedar como un asesino—.Se acercó al rubio tomando sus rostro entre sus manos, lo miró suplicante—créeme, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, tal vez ya te habría matado sin piedad, pero no pude por que…

—Por que…—le animó a continuar sin querer alejar el cálido tacto del Uchiha.

—Por que tú eres lo más importante para mí—dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Sasuke—susurró, tomando las manos del chico se acercó a él y lo beso suavemente, siendo correspondido al instante.

Sus bocas peleaban por se las dominantes, sus leguas jugueteaban, la respiración se volvió agitada y los latidos se aceleraron. Sasuke acarició la piel de Naruto por debajo de la ropa, causándole un escalofrío instante, el rubio suspiró placenteramente cuando el Uchiha besó su cuello, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones tan desconocidas para el.

—Se mi novio—pidió entre besos el azabache.

—Eso es un hecho, teme—respondió devolviendo las caricias con mayor ímpetu.

Las voces de los guardias detuvieron el arranque de pasión de los jóvenes, obligándolos a separarse rápidamente, había llegado la hora, por lo que había que tomar medidas drásticas, mientras que en el centro de la aldea se formaba un tumulto grande de personas para presenciar la ejecución de dos ninjas renegados, algunos protestaban, otros vitoreaban, la minoría se mantenía calmada. Sakura y su grupo contemplaban el lugar de ejecución con nerviosismo, Tsunade de brazos cruzados movía su dedo frenéticamente, hasta que los dos guardias que custodiaban a los inculpados aparecían ante los ancianos. Uno de ellos se movió inquieto y procedió a hablar.

—Al parecer, la culpa los ha llevado a quitarse la vida, por lo que tomaremos ese acto como una prueba de que son culpables—declaró el aciano, los aldeanos no tardaron en comentar, Tsunade y Sakura fueron a ver los cuerpos que yacían sin vida apoyados en la húmeda pared de su celda. Naruto estaba sonriendo tranquilamente, tomando la mano de Sasuke y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este, al igual que Sasuke. La Hokage lloró amargamente al igual que Sakura y Shizune.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos susurrando palabras de aliento y sonriendo tristemente, tanto Kiba como los demás miraban con una sonrisa amarga a la pareja, en donde quiera que estén, eran felices…

Al caer la noche, dos figuras se posaron en la rama de un árbol, admirando la ciudad que los vio nacer. Sus manos estaban fuertemente entrelazadas y su mirada fija en la torre Hokage.

—Ya se lo habrán dicho—dijo uno.

—Supongo que están felices por nosotros—contestó otro. El brillo de la luna iluminó a la pareja.

— ¿A donde iremos? —preguntó Sasuke mirando a Konoha desde lejos.

—Ya lo veras—.Naruto sonrió y miró a Sasuke, este alzo una ceja, luego desaparecieron en una nube de humo y seguidamente reaparecieron en un lugar bastante conocido por Naruto.

—Los esperábamos, Naruto—dijo Gamakichi—Vaya, de verdad que eres increíble chico, mira que fingir tu muerte, esto será muy problemático para ustedes.

—Lo sé, pero era algo que debía hacer, por cierto, este es Sasuke—.Señalo al pelinegro que miraba con atención el lugar.

—Mucho gusto, chico. Naruto me ha hablado de ti—

—No me extrañaría de este Dobe—respondió con una sonrisa marca Uchiha. Naruto y Gamakichi lo miraron mal.

—Aquí podremos entrenar—comentó el rubio—pero la comida es bastante mala—le susurró al Uchiha, este ni se inmutó—ya verás que tengo razón.

Un mes pasó desde que el mundo borró las existencias de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, muchos lamentaron su muerte, pero a la mayoría no le importó. El equipo Taka siguió recorriendo las aldeas, mientras que en la aldea de Konoha, Tsunade trabajaba tan duro como podía para cumplir con la promesa del rubio, pronto Kakashi asumiría su puesto y no quería faltar a su palabra. Shikamaru y los demás amigos de Naruto se volvieron excelentes ninjas, siendo reconocidos como los mejores de la generación, todos teniendo siempre en mente a Sasuke y Naruto, por supuesto que Sakura se esforzó más que nunca, convirtiéndose en una ninja médico que superó a su maestra. Lo que casi nadie sabía a excepción de la peli-rosa, sus amigos y Tsunade era que la pareja más dispareja estaba viva en algún lugar del mundo y entendieron la dolorosa decisión de fingir su muerte, puesto que muchos no comprenderían su relación ni mucho menos siendo considerados ninjas exiliados.

—Los extraño—dijo Sakura a Ino y Shikamaru cuando visitaban a Chouji en el hospital por comer demasiado.

—Todos los extrañamos—ratificó Ino—pero estarán mejor sin conocer los perjuicios de la sociedad.

—Naruto siempre ha sido un impulsivo y no me extrañaría de el, pero no me lo esperaba de Sasuke—comentó Shikamaru, riendo perezosamente.

—El amor cambia a las personas—argumentó la Haruno.

— ¿No estás triste? —preguntó Yamanaka.

—La verdad es que me duele un poco, pero estoy bien si ellos lo están—respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

—Haz madurado, frente de marquesina—dijo Ino mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste Ino-cerda?—reclamó con el puño en alto.

—Esto se pondrá muy problemático—susurró el chico perdiéndose por los pasillos del hospital huyendo de una posible batalla campal.

En la montaña de las ranas, Naruto y Sasuke descansaban de su entrenamiento recostados en el pasto, la brisa de la tarde era relajante y el sonido de la naturaleza era adormecedor.

—Oye teme—llamó el rubio de pronto inclinándose hacia el peli-negro.

—Que quieres Dobe—contestó calmadamente abriendo los ojos.

—Te amo—dijo mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo como nunca.

—Yo…—.Sasuke volteó la mirada para que su novio no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Con un "yo también" me basta—comentó riendo suavemente.

—Yo también...—respondió mirando a SU rubio aún con el sonrojo marcado—Usuratonkachi.

—Eso esta demás Sasu-baka—dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero…sorpresivamente, Sasuke rió.

"No sabemos que nos deparará el futuro ni lo que problemas tendrían que enfrentar, pero mientras estemos juntos nada más me importará…salvo darle una paliza para demostrarle que soy el mejor"

—Eso lo veremos en la cama—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sasuke, no sabía que tenías un lado pervertido—comentó el rubio temiendo de su novio.

—Ya veras que te encantará—.Los ojos del Uchiha centellaron de deseo y Naruto retrocedió.

— ¡Eso si consigues que sea tu Uke!— gritó escapando del peli-negro.

— ¡Deja que te atrape y lo comprobarás!—respondió persiguiéndolo.

—Humanos, son tan repugnantes—susurró para si el Kyuubi.

En otro lugar, Sakura terminaba de leer la carta que le había enviado Naruto con una de las ranas, sus ojos se empañaron, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima…

_Sakura-chan:_

_Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por nosotros, de verdad te apreciamos mucho, aunque Sasuke no lo demuestre, te estima mucho. Ahora no puedo decirte donde nos encontramos, pero pronto lo sabrás, salúdame a nuestros amigos. ¡Ah! y gracias al teme ya no me dan esas crisis, me siento aliviado, pero hay algo que quiero decirte: Perdóname…perdóname por tener estos sentimientos, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse de mi, tu sabes que nunca me doy por vencido, también sabes lo que pasamos Sasuke y yo, los dos hemos sufrido mucho, por eso a partir de ahora buscare mi felicidad y solo la encontrare junto a Sasuke. Perdona mis sentimientos…_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_PD: gracias por la extraña poción, fue nuestra salvación para escapar de todos._

Quemó la carta del Uzumaki para no tener evidencias, borró con el dorso de su mano una lágrima rebelde que quería escapar y suspiró. Dejó que las cenizas se las llevara el viento y entró al hospital para seguir con su trabajo, sin embargo, se detuvo y volteó sonriendo.

—Se feliz, mi querido Naruto—susurró al viento, seguramente el se encargaría de llevar su mensaje.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, me costó mucho hacer esta historia porque me la ha pedido un amigo y yo recién estoy tomándole el gusto a esta pareja, aunque me salió un poco OCc , en fin, si les gustó, pinchen el botón azul y dejen un comentario. Nos leemos!<strong>


End file.
